Ça c'est vraiment moi
by Maggle77
Summary: Vous connaissez peut-être l'émission   Ça c'est vraiment moi   qui passe sur MTV. Et si ça s'était passé à Poudlard ? Si une association combattant pour la tolérance avait réussi à faire changer les choses dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre ?


**Un petit One Shot sur le couple Drago/Hermione. Vous connaissez peut-être l'émission « Ca c'est vraiment moi » qui passe sur MTV. Et si ça s'était passé à Poudlard ? Si une association combattant pour la paix et la tolérance avait réussi à faire changer les choses dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre ? Et qu'auraient pu dire les personnages que nous connaissons si bien ? L'histoire se déroule lors de la septième année à Poudlard et suit l'histoire des livres à quelques détails près.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>C'est vraiment de la connerie ce truc. Une journée pour changer les injustices, les brimades, les rumeurs qui règnent à Poudlard depuis des années. Pendant ce « Challenge Day » comme ils disent, des gens vont nous parler de la tolérance et d'autres idées idiotes. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont déjà tenté l'expérience à Durmstrang et qu'ils ont fait pleurer tout le monde. C'est ridicule. Mais bon, le côté positif, c'est qu'on manque toute une journée de cours si on participe à ce programme, et il faut absolument que je manque cette interrogation d'histoire de la magie.<p>

Je pense que la salle va être pleine à craquer de pauvres gens comme les Gryffondor, les Poufsoufles, et les Sang de Bourbe. Faire tomber les barrières entre les élèves, quelle idée, c'est ce qui nous permet de distinguer les faibles des forts. Ces barrières, c'est notre seule chance de dominer, de se faire respecter ici. La journée a lieu demain, nous verrons bien ce que ça va donner.

* * *

><p>C'est enfin le jour du Challenge Day. Je me prépare en espérant que je ne serais pas le seul Serpentard à aller là-bas comme un arriéré. Nous avons tous rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, des gens de toutes les maisons vont dans la même direction que moi, j'ai même aperçu Nick Crispin, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards.<p>

Mc Gonagall nous attend devant la porte de la Grande Salle. La vieille chouette nous fait un discours interminable comme quoi nous devons nous investir à fond dans cette journée et faire honneur à l'école et patati et patata. Enfin, on entre. Les intervenants portent un uniforme rouge tout à fait pitoyable et nous font une haie d'honneur. On entre sous leurs cris et leurs applaudissements. Ca me fait bien rire mais ils croient que c'est parce que je suis heureux d'être là, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux d'ailleurs, ça promet d'être plus marrant que l'histoire de la magie. Au passage, je tape dans plusieurs mains tendues vers moi, j'en serre d'autres. Les intervenants nous font signe de nous asseoir, je prends un siège au hasard. La petite blonde qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi est super bizarre, elle me ferait presque peur.

D'un coup de baguette, l'un des intervenants fait apparaître sur nos vêtements une étiquette avec notre prénom. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom, je suis un Malefoy après tout. La fille bizarre assise à côté de moi s'appelle Luna, je me souviens maintenant l'avoir croisée à plusieurs reprises en cours. A ma gauche, un certain Yannick, un petit gros que je n'ai jamais vu.

J'observe la salle, il y a plein de gens que je connais, de vue au moins. En face de moi, Hermione Granger se tortille sur sa chaise, mais ni Potter ni Weasmoche ne l'accompagnent. Elle est juste avec la petite Weasley qui, elle, a l'air comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ils doivent avoir l'habitude des réunions comme ça chez les pauvres.

Le directeur du programme, Sean Randy, s'avance et prend la parole.

« Toutes nos petites habitudes sont réunies ici dans cette case dessinée au sol. Aujourd'hui l'un des objectifs est de sortir de son train-train. Certaines de vos habitudes sont très utiles, votre voisin est bien content que vous vous laviez les dents. »

Bon à ce moment là je dois avouer que je prie silencieusement pour que mes voisins se brossent régulièrement les dents.

« Allez-y tournez vous vers vos voisins et remerciez les d'avoir une bonne hygiène bucco-dentaire. »

Il est vraiment sérieux ce type ? Je me tourne vers mes voisins avec un regard qui veut dire : « On ne va tout de même pas faire ça hein ? ». Mais la fille bizarre me fait un grand sourire et me tend sa main en me remerciant. Je la serre sans un mot, elle doit venir d'une autre planète, c'est fou ce qu'on a l'air idiot. Mais voilà que le mec de gauche se tourne aussi vers moi, me tape sur l'épaule et me tend sa main grassouillette avec un « Merci mec. ». Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ? On dirait une secte.

« Le problème ce sont les autres manies, notamment votre façon de vous comporter les uns avec les autres dans les couloirs de l'école, de mettre des barrières entre vous, de vous manquer de respect. On va essayer de donner un grand coup de balai dans tout ça et de prendre notre courage à deux mains. Aujourd'hui vous avez le choix, est-ce que vous décidez de stagner ou de grandir ? Emily et moi on n'est pas là pour vous dire comment vivre votre vie. Ce n'est pas du tout notre intention. Ce serait très arrogant de notre part. Tous ceux qui vous disent qu'ils savent mieux que vous comment vivre votre vie feraient mieux de se taire. »

Sur ce coup là, il a raison, d'ailleurs il ferait mieux de nous laisser tranquilles au lieu de se fatiguer pour rien.

« Nous on vous propose de relever un défi pour essayer d'évoluer. Emily, on t'écoute. »

Une grande brune assez sexy mais qui porte cet horrible uniforme rouge s'avance vers nous.

« La solution comporte trois étapes, trois étapes pour toucher du doigt n'importe quel rêve : Remarquer, Choisir et Agir. Remarquer ce que vous ne voyez pas, mais à moins de vouloir rester coincé là à souffrir seul pour le reste de votre vie, vous devez passer à la deuxième étape : Choisir. Choisir de faire quelque chose, choisir de changer les choses. Ca ne veut pas dire que vous devez savoir instantanément ce qu'il faut faire, ça veut juste dire que vous êtes prêts à faire d'autres choix. Enfin le mot le plus court mais c'est le plus important : Agir. Etes-vous prêts à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que cette chose devienne une réalité pour vous ? Qu'aujourd'hui vous permette de changer pour toujours. Je vous le promets, vous ne le regretterez jamais. Je passe la parole à Sean. »

Bon, c'est toujours aussi naïf et irréalisable. On se croirait à l'école de sorcellerie primaire. Malheureusement la porte est fermée donc je n'ai aucune chance de m'enfuir. Je pense que je vais devoir subir ça toute la journée.

« Si vous me connaissiez vraiment vous sauriez que quand j'étais en septième année, le trois décembre précisément, mon amie que je connaissais depuis 13 ans n'est pas venue à l'école, elle s'est ôté la vie. C'est un de mes professeurs qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Il m'a fait asseoir à son bureau et m'a dit : « Tu sais, tu peux te laisser aller. » Il ne m'a pas dit que tout finirait par s'arranger, il s'est assit à côté de moi et m'a écouté. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait que j'avais le droit de ressentir ces émotions. Chaque personne mérite qu'on l'écoute comme mon professeur l'a fait ce jour là. C'est à ça que sert le Challenge Day. A s'écouter, et croyez-moi, c'est un incroyable cadeau. »

Ah merde, je me sens con tout à coup. Je suis désolé pour lui, il a vécu un truc vraiment pas cool. Et voilà les filles commencent déjà à chialer. C'est triste oui mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

« Pour commencer, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir vous lever, et de prendre dans vos bras les personnes assises près de vous. Donnez vous de l'amour, montrez que vous avez quelque chose à donner. Allez, tout le monde debout, on veut voir de l'amour. »

Merlin, ce truc est ridicule. J'ai à peine le temps de me lever que Luna m'enserre la taille et me serre jusqu'à m'étouffer. Je déteste toucher les gens, je déteste être touché aussi. Pas loin de moi, je regarde comment Nick Crispin réagit. Il a l'air à fond dedans et prend dans ses bras tous les élèves qui passent près de lui. Bon, si lui en est capable, alors je peux le faire aussi. Je fais quelques pas dans la salle, pour la première fois de ma vie je vais vers les autres. Je prends ça à la rigolade mais je suis vraiment mal à l'aise. C'est sensé changer quoi de se mettre à faire des câlins à tout le monde ?

J'arrive devant Granger, on se regarde tous les deux mais personne n'ose bouger. Elle a l'air surprise de me voir ici mais je m'en fiche. A ce moment, Sean me sauve la vie en nous demandant d'aller nous rasseoir.

« Aujourd'hui je vous demande de vous affranchir de votre carcan et d'être vous à 100%. Sans faire de bruit, vous allez rapprocher vos chaises et vous mettre en petits groupes d'accord ? Allez-y. »

Nous rapprochons tous nos chaises en silence. Nous sommes si près que nos genoux se touchent. Je suis avec Luna, Yannick et un autre type que je ne connais pas, Ralph. Au bout de la salle on entend Emily qui dit : « Vous êtes trop dans ce groupe là, tiens Hermione vient avec moi et vas avec ce groupe de quatre là-bas. » Et elle tire Granger d'à-côté de sa copine pour l'amener vers nous. Elle me lance un regard noir, pourtant je n'ai encore rien fait. Mais si elle veut jouer on va jouer. Sean reprend la parole.

« Je voudrais que vous fermiez les yeux. »

Nous nous exécutons sans un mot.

« Allez au fond de vous et posez vous les questions suivantes : C'est quoi mon histoire ? C'est comment chez moi dans ma famille ? Si on vous connaissait vraiment peut-être qu'on saurait que parfois chez vous, vous ne vous y sentez pas à la maison, alors que vous y habitez. C'est quoi d'être vous ? »

Mais oui, c'est quoi mon histoire ? Est-ce que je devrais vraiment raconter toute ma vie ? Je suis certain que toutes les personnes présentes ici n'ont pas vécu la moitié des choses que j'ai vécues. Et ils sont là à se plaindre tout le temps. Il y a un moment où il faut être fort, et avoir un minimum de fierté pour garder ses problèmes pour soi.

« Ouvrez les yeux. Commencez votre intervention par « Si vous me connaissiez vraiment vous sauriez que … ». Allez-y. »

C'est Luna qui commence, et je l'en remercie parce que je n'avais aucune envie de le faire.

« Si vous me connaissiez vraiment, vous sauriez que j'entends toutes les remarques qu'on fait sur moi dans les couloirs de l'école et que ça me fait du mal d'entendre les gens m'appeler Loufoca Lovegood. Si vous me connaissiez vraiment, vous sauriez qu'à force d'entendre dire que je suis bizarre, j'ai fini par en être persuadée moi-même. »

Elle renifle bruyamment.

« Mon … Mon père a souvent dû me rassurer sur ça. C'est un homme fort et même si les gens le trouvent fantasque, je le trouve au contraire très amusant et très intéressant. J'ai perdu ma mère à l'âge de neuf ans alors il est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

Elle s'arrête pour retenir un sanglot. Tous les gens du groupe posent une main réconfortante sur l'un de ses genoux et la regardent d'un air attristé. Ne sachant que faire, je frotte son dos avec ma main. Je n'avais pas idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, la voir pleurer ainsi me fait réaliser à quel point on ne se rend pas compte qu'on peut blesser quelqu'un au plus profond de lui-même.

« Plusieurs fois j'ai supplié mon père de me garder à la maison parce que je ne voulais pas revenir. Je sentais toujours les regards braqués sur moi, les moqueries et les jugements. J'ai même pensé à me suicider. Je ne l'ai pas fait et j'en suis heureuse, mais à un certain moment de ma vie, cela me semblait la seule issue possible. »

Ses phrases sont maintenant entrecoupées de sanglots, les larmes coulent franchement sur son visage. Autour, nous sommes tous émus par son témoignage. Je ne sais pour les autres, mais je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir en quelque sorte participé à son malheur. Je commence à entrevoir l'utilité du programme. Granger s'essuie les yeux avec un mouchoir et parle à son tour, ses yeux sont fixés sur le sol et elle frotte ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Si vous me connaissiez vraiment, vous sauriez que mes parents sont Moldus, et que je suis la cible de moqueries incessantes à ce sujet depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. »

J'étais certain qu'elle parlerait de ça. Je me sens visé bien évidemment, je suis presque l'unique origine de ces moqueries, mais elle ne m'adresse pas un regard, pas de menace comme elle l'aurait fait pour répliquer dans les couloirs de l'école. J'attends qu'elle termine.

« Si vous me connaissiez vraiment, vous sauriez qu'on me surnomme souvent Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais si je travaille autant à l'école, c'est parce que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir un retard sur les autres sorciers, un retard dû à mon sang. Je me sens tellement faible face à eux que j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours quelque chose à prouver, un manque à combler. C'est pour ça que je travaille autant, que je m'impose une forte pression. Pour montrer aux autres que même si mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers, je suis capable d'en savoir autant, même plus sur la magie qu'eux. »

Ses cheveux cachent son visage mais une larme tombe sur le sol en un léger « Ploc ». Je suis stupéfait. Je la voyais tellement forte, à encaisser les piques que je lui lançais, que je ne pensais qu'à la pousser à bout. Mais elle souffre tellement maintenant. Un nœud serre ma gorge et j'avale ma salive difficilement. Tour à tour, les deux autres garçons prennent la parole. Yannick est terriblement complexé par son apparence et par son poids, et Ralph avoue être un persécuteur, il réalise que ce qu'il fait ou dit et mal et nous confesse son mal être.

Quand il finit, nous sommes presque tous au bord de la dépression. Je baisse la tête, je sais qu'ils me regardent tous, attendant que je raconte mon histoire. C'est le moment que choisit Emily pour s'accroupir à côté de moi et, remarquant mon silence, elle me prend la main. Je respire profondément et me lance.

« Si vous me connaissiez vraiment, vous sauriez que mon père me bat depuis que je suis tout petit. »

Quand elle m'entend dire ça, Emily serre un peu plus fort ma main dans la sienne. C'est bizarre, mais ça m'aide à continuer.

« Vous sauriez que ma mère tentait de me défendre mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui. A chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose de mal, il me trainait dans les sous-sols de la maison et me lançait des sorts impardonnables. »

Des mains se posent sur mes genoux.

« Ca arrive encore maintenant, mais c'est moins fréquent. Parce que j'essaie de faire exactement ce qu'il me dit. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles mais je voudrais juste que mon père soit fier de moi au moins une fois. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux. Je m'arrête pour les retenir mais il est trop tard, tout le monde les a déjà vues. Les autres pleurent aussi, c'est la première fois que je fais pitié à des gens et j'en ai honte.

« Granger. »

Je lève la tête vers elle, elle a les yeux tout rouges. A côté de moi, Emily rectifie d'une voix douce : « Hermione. ».

« Hermione, je sais que j'ai été infect avec toi pendant toutes ces années mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je réalise à quel point ça te touche et ça te fait mal. Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire et faire. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir celle-ci. Pendant un long moment elle ne dit rien, mais elle finit par répondre :

« Tu as au moins le courage de t'excuser. »

Emily nous félicite et se lève pour nous prendre dans ses bras. Nous faisons tous de même, entourant les autres de nos bras, et nos six fronts se touchent. On ressemble un peu à une équipe de Quidditch qui se concerte avant un match. Finalement, nous souffrons tous de la même manière, sans rien dire à personne. La seule différence est que l'on ne souffre pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais dans la plupart des cas, tout est lié. Nous sommes tous responsables des malheurs des autres. Et nous pouvons tous faire quelque chose pour eux, pour nous aussi.

Nous regardons les autres groupes, presque tout le monde pleure, se prend dans les bras. Ca fait plaisir à voir. Sean nous invite à repositionner nos chaises en face de lui et enchaîne sur un autre exercice.

« Levez-vous tous et venez ici avec moi derrière cette ligne au sol. »

Nous nous levons tous, Emily, montée sur une chaise s'adresse à nous :

« L'exercice que nous allons faire maintenant s'appelle « Franchir la ligne ». Je vais passer en revue différents cas de figure, si l'un de ses cas de figure s'applique à vous, merci de franchir la ligne et de vous mettre face à vos camarades. Tachez de rester concentré, et prenez le temps de réfléchir aux raisons qui vous ont poussées à franchir la ligne. C'est important. Ce symbole en langage des signes signifie « Je t'aime » mais aussi « Je te soutiens. », « Je pense à toi. ». »

Avec sa main, elle nous montre un signe que nous reproduisons tous immédiatement.

« Tout ce que vous avez à faire à vos camarades pour montrer que vous êtes avec eux, c'est lever votre bras bien haut. »

Toutes nos mains se lèvent.

« Nickel. »

« Merci de franchir la ligne si vous avez déjà subi des moqueries, été blessé, rabaissé, ou si vous avez été la victime de ragots propagés dans les couloirs du lycée ou sur internet par une personne se trouvant dans cette salle. »

Je franchis la ligne. Pourquoi ? Toutes ces rumeurs sur moi qui racontent que je suis un Mangemort me dégoûtent. Ca ne me dérangerait pas si j'en étais effectivement un mais ce n'est pas le cas. Un grand nombre de personnes me suivent, dont Hermione et Luna. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant. En face de nous, les autres nous font le signe que nous a montré Emily, c'est un moment très fort dont je me souviendrais longtemps.

« Merci » dit Emily avant que nous regagnons notre place.

« Merci de franchir la ligne si l'un de vos proches ou de vos amis est décédé. »

Cette fois-ci je reste derrière la ligne, j'ai peu de proches de toute manière et tous sont en vie. Granger franchit la ligne, tenant par la main la petite Weasley. Je crois que c'est avec cette assemblée, l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'ils ont perdu beaucoup de gens. Je fais le signe, je regarde dans leur direction mais elles ne le remarquent pas, elles gardent la tête baissée.

« Respirez profondément. Pensez très fort à ceux pour qui vous avez franchi la ligne. Avez-vous eu le temps de leur dire tout ce que vous aviez à leur dire avant qu'ils nous quittent ? »

Un silence respectueux règne dans la salle, chacun pense à celui ou celle qu'il a perdu. Puis chacun rejoint le rang.

« Merci de franchir la ligne si vous avez déjà été blessé, jugé à cause de la pureté ou non de votre sang. »

Je franchis la ligne pour la deuxième fois. Il ne faut pas croire que les idées reçues ne vont qu'à l'encontre des sangs impurs. Les sorciers de mon sang subissent également une pression insoutenable et beaucoup plus de contraintes que d'avantages. Granger franchit bien évidemment la ligne, la tête basse. Nous regagnons notre place.

« Merci de franchir la ligne si vous avez déjà été insulté ou brimé à cause de votre appartenance ou non à une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. »

Cette fois-ci, absolument tous les élèves présents franchissent la ligne. Nous nous regardons tous, éberlués.

« Voyez, voyez comme Poudlard a des progrès à faire en matière de tolérance et de respect. Ferez-vous quelque chose pour remédier à cela ? Ou laisserez vous les choses continuer ainsi ? Empêchez les plus jeunes de vivre ce que vous avez vécu. Vous en avez le pouvoir. Merci à tous. »

Nous nous mettons tous à nous applaudir, ça fait chaud au cœur. Je me sens bien. Nous regagnons tous notre place sur nos chaises et Sean dit :

« Notre journée touche à sa fin, il nous reste quelques instants pour vous demander ce que vous pouvez faire pour changer tout ça. C'est le moment de passer à la troisième étape du processus : Agir. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main pour changer les choses. Tout ce que vous avez découvert aujourd'hui, à vous de le transmettre à tous les élèves de l'école. Qu'allez-vous faire ? Dites-nous. »

Un élève au fond de la salle lève la main. Brandon Marck, un élève de septième année à Griffondor et préfet de cette même maison, s'engage à communiquer à ses élèves les valeurs de tolérance, de respect de l'autre et de bienveillance à tous les élèves de Griffondor. Les préfets des trois autres maisons le suivent de près et s'engagent à leur tour. Le président du Comité du Championnat de Quidditch, présent lui aussi, promet de faire respecter plus strictement ces mêmes principes.

Sur ces belles paroles, tout le monde se lève pour se féliciter. On se prend dans les bras, on échange. Un nouveau Poudlard est sur le point de naître. A côté de moi, Hermione me tend les bras, j'avance vers elle et la serre contre moi. J'avais déjà remarqué son parfum, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle était belle. Mais jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion d'en profiter de si près.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça maintenant, Père. Je sais très bien que vous n'y accorderez guère d'importance. Mais aujourd'hui je suis un homme nouveau, je ne suis plus celui que vous rêvez que je sois, je suis celui que je veux être.<p>

Hermione Granger est une Sang de Bourbe, ses parents sont Moldus, mais elle est la personne la plus brillante, la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Cela fait désormais plus d'un an que je me réveille tous les matins auprès d'elle et elle me rend plus fort de jour en jour.

Nous partons ensemble, vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Je sais très bien que vous tenterez de me retrouver mais vous n'y parviendrez pas. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Si vous me connaissiez vraiment, Père, vous sauriez que je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger à l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle.

Drago Malefoy.


End file.
